Traveling Soldier
by Aoiki Chojutsuka
Summary: A short little songfic in honor of veterans’ day. Benji


**Title:** Traveling Soldier  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Kenji (Kevin/Ben fluff)  
**Disclaim: **I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force or Traveling Soldier.  
**Summary:** A short little songfic in honor of veterans' day.

**A/N- **Dedicated to all those out there who have lost a love one in a war.

Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go

Anxious fingers drummed along the imitation granite counter top. He felt uncomfortable sitting in the standard uniform receiving the pity filled stares. The butterflies were beating against his stomach and a million thoughts raced through his mind. The first thought being: Who the hell sends an eighteen year old out in the middle of hell! His own mother had happily sent him off without as much as a second consideration. Well, whatever Kevin Levin doesn't need anybody…until now.

The new employee, Ben, at the small café, The Omnitrix, was busy delivering all sorts of goodies to customers. Every time he passed he saw a young soldier sitting peering out the window his food untouched. Now Ben hated when someone was upset an odd pet peeve of his or maybe a compulsive habit. But, whatever it was he walked over to the green clad boy, "May I help you, dude?"

Glancing up a thought ran through Kevin's mind – why not tells a stranger? Giving up a plastic smile he nodded his head, "Yea there is one way. What time you off?"

Glancing at his bulky watch Ben clucked his tongue making a low humming noise in his throat, "'Bout an hour…I know this nice little pier."

So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you

An hour later Ben and Kevin sat down on the oak wood pier the only thing separating them was a crumpled up apron. The sun had just begun to set spilling a canvas of pastel breeze colors along the horizon. Just like in the café fingers drummed along the wood but the other was willing to wait. Like a fish out of water the soldiers mouth opened and closed opened and closed. Finally, he decided it was time to just spit it out.

"I'm nervous…about you know…I wanted some one to, well, send a little something to…well, what I am tryin' to say is…mind if I send a letter back here to you?"

Ben didn't know why but tears were clouding his eyes. Still he accepted offering the other a big smile.

I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home

Ben felt honored to be helping the troops even if it was merely sending a letter. Still it was something! He would tell all his friends and family about the day down at the pier and they would just scoff at him. But that didn't stop him from being ecstatic when the first letter came. Or the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, night or even twentieth came. And he always sent a letter back whether the other read them or not he didn't know nor did he care.

So the letters came from an army camp  
From California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile

Recently the letters to Ben had been getting more intense. The other had begun to tell him of his hopes, dreams, and even fears. The excited him to know end and he always sent back a letter giving advice and commentary. Every letter he saved in an old shoe box all but one that is. This particular one he kept on his night stand just because it seemed so sweet and it always touched him to read it.

"_Dear Benji, _

_Sorry but I can't really write much I'm kinda in a hurry. It is getting insanely rough over here. I mean all I can hear is gunshot; the air and land are always clouded with debris. It's awful. You know what gets me through all these hard times? I just close me eyes and think of the time we spent sitting on the pier I was so nervous I almost barfed…but you smiled and made everything better. As gay as this sounds its true....I love ya' Benji. Thanks you don't know how much you've helped me. Don't worry but I can't write for a while._

_Yours truly, Kevin E. Levin.__"_

One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read but nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair

Ben was near tears when they bean the Anthem. All he could think about was what if Kevin's name is on that list. It was hard to be silent when all you wanted to do was cry. A man in a suit stepped up onto stage and quieted the audience with a flick of his wrist.

"Let us all bow are heads," the man began sorrowfully, "for a list of local Vietnam deaths. We commemorate these brave soldiers for all they have given us and what they have given us is freedom."

The voice continued reading off the three people who had died. Ben was able to sigh in relief but the girl next to him broke down in tears. Sobbing the girl slipped out of the stands and ran under them trying to suppress her sobs. Concerned he followed her. Not wanting the girl to suffer he slung an arm around her offering his shoulder. She gladly took the comforting gesture snuggling up close to the other. Somewhere along the line he started crying to because that could have been Kevin Levin on that list and next time it just might be.

**A/N-** Happy veterans' day.


End file.
